


Burning Effigy

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM AU, Burning Cock Candle, Dom!Derek, M/M, One-Shot, Spanking, Sterek Bingo 2020, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek wasn't sure what he was going to be coming home to, but a four-course meal and his Sub, Stiles taking care of him was not it. He really should have been prepared for what Stiles was going to do next but he wasn't.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Burning Effigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildamongwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildamongwolves/gifts), [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/gifts), [whatthefridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts).



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Derek wasn't sure what he was going to come home to. He knew that he had been a little harsh with Stiles that morning, but they both had time to cool off, but there was something about Stiles' texts from the day that made Derek a little worried. He stopped as he got to the front door of their loft and took a deep breath through his nose. He coughed as the smell of food made him exhale sharply while still trying to inhale. It hurt a little. The smell of food was coming from their loft. It had to be as they were the only ones living in the building at the moment. The other lofts were being renovated to be rented out, but that was still months from then. He tried to pick out all the smells, but most of them were too soft, but he did smell steak, with his favorite seasonings on it. Something that took hours to do because of the marinade. He smiled as he unlocked the door and opened it. Stiles had made him a meal to show that he wasn’t upset anymore, and Derek was glad of it. He would give his own apologies later, but for now, he was going to enjoy Stiles showing Derek how much he cared.

The inside of the loft smelled even better than the outside had. Derek took off his light coat that stopped the rain from soaking his shirt, and he hung it up. A quick brush through his hair and it was cleared of most of the water. The wall that split the kitchen from being visible from the door blocked Derek's view of anything, but he still could see Stiles getting food ready. Stiles was a good cook when he wanted to be. He usually didn't cook, though, because he was too busy working. Derek's job was hard physically, but Stiles' was all mental. Derek didn't mind cooking for his lover, though.

Derek saw Stiles first, him setting down wine glasses that were filled with water on the table. The sight of the slow cut shirt that he was wearing drew attention to the collar around his neck. It was a pretty thing that Stiles loved. Derek had never wanted to buy something without Stiles' input, and he had been correct that what Derek would have picked would have been nothing like what Stiles would have actually wanted. There was a more sturdy collar, but Stiles wore his fancier one most of the time.

"Welcome home," Stiles said as he turned around, smiling as he did. The smile lit up Stiles' face, and the last bit of tension in Derek's body disappeared. There were candles lit around the loft, all in safe places where nothing could catch fire. There was one on the table, but it was unlit. "Go wash up, and I'll get the salad ready."

"Sure." Derek walked toward the bathroom, stopping to kiss Stiles before continuing on. The kiss was just like every other kiss they had when Derek got home from work. He had showered after leaving work, but they always washed their hands before eating dinner. It was something simple and a good routine.

Derek washed up quickly before slipping back into the kitchen area. The table was fully set with the salad in the middle. Derek looked at Stiles, who was grabbing the dressing bottles from the fridge. He set Derek's down on his side of the table and then his on the other. Derek noticed that Stiles had broken out all of the fancy things, the salad utensils that the been gifted to them as part of the house warming gifts. They had never used them before, both of them just tipping the salad out onto their plates.

"Sit," Stiles said as he pushed Derek toward the table and his seat.

Derek did as Stiles wanted, unsure of exactly how Stiles wanted him to act. He wasn't sure if Stiles was doing this all to make up to him for being a brat this morning, or he was just trying to show Derek how good of a Sub he could be. Derek had never wanted one who would be that kind of submissive. He just wanted someone to let go with. Someone that he could care for. Stiles had never found someone who understood him the way that Derek did. It had been a trial in the beginning, but Derek had learned that Stiles being bratty was not always a show of him not being taken in hand. Stiles had been trained well enough to have enough rough edges that he had been easy to teach how Derek wanted him.

"Thank you," Derek said as Stiles started to serve up the salad.

The sight of the two wooden implements in Stiles' hands kind of shocked Derek. He had never noticed just how hefty they were. He knew they were bamboo and high end. There was nothing that they had been gifted that wasn't high end. Stiles served up half of the salad from the bowl to Derek and then to himself before he sat down. The salad bowl was sitting on the counter beside the sink, ready to be rinsed and put into the dishwasher. The utensils were hand wash only.

"OH!" Stiles said as he jumped back up before he had even fully gotten sat down. He rushed over toward where the junk drawer was and pulled out the small box of matches that were there. He walked over and struck one before lighting the candle.

Derek felt like the world stopped at that moment. He looked at the pure white candle and realized that it wasn't an ordinary pillar candle. He looked at the rest of the candle, his sharp werewolf eyesight taking in the shape and ridges of them even from a distance. He then looked at Stiles, who was sitting down after dropping the match in the sink. He was looking at his salad as he poured his dressing on it. He mixed the salad around like there was nothing the world wrong. He speared a good bite of it and looked up, his eyes full of mirth as he took the bite into his mouth. He smirked as he chewed.

The five candles in the living room were all dripping at this point, having been lit sometime just before Derek had got home. The one on the table now had a small bead of wax moving down it, a parody of what a real cock would look like with release dripping from it. Derek knew exactly where Stiles had got the mold for the cock candle. It was in their bedroom in the toy chest that they had. There were two different dildos made from the mold in that chest as well.

Derek loved the sound of Stiles when he was choking on a cock, but he had found after gagging him that he loved the sound of Stiles gagging on a cock while being fucked even more. Derek never wanted Stiles quiet, muffled yes, but never quiet. Derek had fallen in love with Stiles and his sass. He wasn't able to keep quiet when he was being fucked either. Derek had tried a few times, but Stiles always made a noise of some kind, and the words that spilled from his mouth were ones that Derek just didn't want to quiet.

"Everything all right, Sir?" Stiles asked after he washed his mouth out with a drink of the water.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just thinking," Derek answered. He started to pour the dressing on his salad. Stiles only called him Sir when he was being a little shit, and it wasn't like Derek could call him on it. He encouraged it most of the time. Derek had never been one to b recalled Sir or Master by the Subs he was topping. He liked being called Derek, or Der as Stiles had taken to calling him when they were alone and intimate. It had developed over time, and Derek always knew where Stiles' head was at when he was called Der.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Of course," Derek said.

Stiles served our a four-course meal with soup coming after the salad and then steak with two sides, and finally a wonderful dessert. He didn't let Derek get up and do a single thing. Derek knew precisely why, too. The candle was just to the side of the table, far enough from the center that when Derek looked at Stiles, it wasn't blocking his face, but it was there at the corner of his eye, drawing his look.

As the meal went on, Stiles got a little jumpier. Every time that Derek's eyes went from the candle to the salad bowl, Stiles could fidget just a little more. Derek was more than willing to wait it out, though. After food, they would both need time to digest the food before anything happened. Stiles had probably thought that Derek would do something right away. It did seem like something that most Doms would want to correct right away.

Not Derek, though. He knew how long it took to make candles, especially ones that were thick like Derek's cock. He knew that there was only a single mold for the replica cock. That meant that Stiles had these candles on hand. Hidden somewhere in the loft or even at his father's house. Stiles had been planning something like this for a while and waited for the correct time to do it. Derek knew that Stiles didn't want to actually light Derek's cock on fire, but he understood the symbolism of it. Derek might have handled that morning wrong, but this was something that needed just as elaborate of a punishment as the prank was.

When the meal was done, Derek got up to pick up their plates, pressing Stiles down into the chair and squeezing just enough on skin and bone to tell Stiles to stay. Derek cleaned up everything, running water in the sink fo the dishes that needed to be hand washed and rinsed the rest before putting them into the dishwasher. It was something that was calming to Derek. He, more often than not, did this part, even if he was the one who cooked. Derek didn't need his Subs to ever serve him like that. He wanted to take care of his Sub not have his Sub take care of him, not like that at least.

"Did you have something planned for after dinner?" Derek asked as he washed the last item in the sink. He rinsed it in the running water, and instead of setting it to drain, he grabbed the hand towel and dried off his hands and it. He laid the spoon there on the edge of the sink, in plain view of Stiles.

Derek could feel the tension in Stiles, even without touching him. He turned around to face Stiles, who was still sitting in the chair. His eyes were on the spoon on the counter, though. Derek was glad of that. He was going to be looking at it like Derek's eyes were drawn to the burning replica of his cock on the table and around the loft.

"No," Stiles finally said like he realized that Derek had spoken to him. He moved his eyes from the spoon to Derek with a smile on his lips. It was one of his pasted-on smiles, though, and Derek was pretty sure that Stiles knew that Derek would know that.

"Well, then, we are going to do what I want. I want to show you how pleased I am with this nice dinner. You spoiled me." Derek pushed off the counter and held out his hand to Stiles. Stiles swallowed and looked from Derek's face to his hand, he slipped his hand into Derek's and let Derek pull him up and out of the chair. Derek pulled Stiles along with him as he backed into the living room. He kept on smiling at Stiles even as he let go of Stiles' hand to grab the remote for the sound system in the living room. Derek liked to use it to work out when he was home, so he made sure it was top of the line.

Stiles didn't work out like Derek did, but he did do yoga every morning just after Derek left for work. They realized early on after Stiles had moved in with him that Stiles doing yoga around Derek led to sex. Every fucking time it led to sex. Derek had thought that with time, it would go away, but even after five years of them living together, it still did. Every Saturday and Sunday morning, Derek would fuck Stiles in whatever position Stiles was in when Derek's control snapped.

Finding the correct playlist was easy. Derek tossed the remote onto the couch as the first song started up. The playlist was five songs long, and Derek never stopped once he started on them. They would dance for all five slow songs.

Stiles was stiff through the first one. Derek made sure not to jerk Stiles around, even when he didn't move like he was supposed to. It had been a long while since Stiles had been this stiff while dancing. Derek had to teach him how to dance.

By the time that the second song had started up, Stiles was looser in how he was moving, but he wasn't relaxed into it like he usually was. Derek knew that it was him anticipating Derek's retaliation. Nothing that Stiles had done so far actually deserved a true punishment. It was hard to do that, and more often than not, it was down to less physical punishment and just making Stiles understand how disappointed Derek was in him.

Derek had known when he pushed this morning that Stiles had slept for shit. When Stiles didn't get a good night's sleep, he was an outer bear until he got at least two cups of coffee, and Derek hadn't factored that into the discussion. Still, Stiles mouthing off in a bratty way had not made Derek's morning good either. He had been an utter bastard to his first class of the day at the gym. By afternoon he had calmed down and been a lot nicer.

With the third song coming to a close, Derek felt Stiles finally start to fully relax. His head turned, and he settled it on Derek's shoulder. The fourth and fifth songs had Stiles pressing himself to Derek. It wasn't arousing, but then it rarely was when they danced like this. This was about a different type of intimacy, and Derek thought he would feel bad about using it to his advantage, but he didn't. Stiles had been just as horrible with the meal ruined by a fake cock candle.

Derek eyed the candles that were scattered around the room, he felt his cock try and slip into his body with how they looked now, He was all for making sure that Stiles never got the idea to burn a cock candle made like Derek's dick ever again. The fifth song ended, and Derek kept his hold on Stiles, using his nose to push at Stiles' head until he lifted it up off of his shoulder.

"Go and strip and kneel at the end of the bed," Derek said.

"Yes, Derek," Stiles said, and he waited for Derek to let go of him before he headed toward the bedroom. The stairs took him up to the bedroom, and Derek watched him the entire time. Stiles' body was a line of tension as he walked up.

Derek could see that Stiles wanted to turn and look at Derek but also do the same with the spoon in the kitchen. Derek waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before he walked toward the kitchen. He picked up the spoon. It had a good weight to it. He cracked it off of his hand, and it didn't give at all. He undid his belt buckle and opened up his pants to let them slip to the floor. He cracked the spoon off of this thigh. The crack of it echoed around the room, and the pain was nice. Derek's cock started to harden from that. His pain kinks were very mild, usually about the most he could take was Stiles clawing at his back or squeezing parts of his body in his hands. The second strike would make Derek go soft again. He settled the spoon on the table and started to right his clothes. He wanted to be put back together for Stiles. The inherent power play of him being dressed at least at the start of this was something that Derek wanted. Derek felt like he had been off-kilter from the moment that he had walked out of the loft that morning. He made sure that his clothing was back in order before he started for the stairs, grabbing the spoon as he went. He slipped it into his pants pocket as he climbed the stairs after blowing out all of the candles across the loft.

The bedroom door was shut as it was always to be when one of them was naked. Despite the socialness of packs, most packs still kept bedrooms as sacred, but there were members of the Hale Pack that never fully followed that and they only didn't come close if the door was shut. Derek refused to let anyone ever see Stiles naked unless he was ill or seeing a doctor for his twice a year check-ups. It wasn't something that he ever budged on. It was part of why he had ended up working at the gym that he now owned after college. He had gone for a good degree, getting a second degree at the same time, but by the time that he graduated with that degree, he was sick of the politics of what it meant to be in the world of finance and being a Dom. After that, he figured out what he wanted to do, so he took more classes to get a business degree that would help him run his own business and made a plan with the couple that owned the gym that he went to every day.

When the couple had finally retired, Derek had bought the place from them. It was where he had actually met Stiles, who had started to come to yoga classes there. Derek didn't take them or teach them, but he did take one on occasion just to gauge how his employees were doing and to have the basics needed to cover, just in case. Stiles had been in the class and had asked a lot of questions when it was appropriate to do so. Derek had been a little annoyed with him at first, but after the second class that Derek had sat in with him in it, he learned that Stiles liked to know everything. He was more than willing to be quiet when needed, but Lacee was the teacher of the beginner yoga, she liked that he asked questions and encouraged it. When it was Carla, Stiles was quiet unless he didn't understand what the reason behind something was.

The classes at the gym were divided between Dom and Sub, but just in that Doms never touched Subs, and when it came to partner things, it was always Subs helping Subs and Doms helping Doms. The whole point of the gym was that they were there for what they needed, it wasn't a place where someone's dynamic had a role in what they did. Subs were not treated to less time allowed to work out. It was part of why Derek had loved the place when he found it. Friendships between members ran from like dynamic to opposite. There were more than enough Switches there as well that if there was an odd amount of people, someone could come in to help.

Stiles was kneeling on the mat at the end of the bed, it lived there for both Stiles and Derek to use when needed. It fit the aesthetic of the room perfectly. The room had been put together long before Stiles had entered his life, but the room had changed with the addition of Stiles. It was a blend of them. Stiles didn't look up, despite the tension that was in his body that was usually not there when he was kneeling like that. Usually, Stiles was soft and relaxed. It was all to do with Stiles knowing that Derek was going to punish him for what he had done but not knowing what it was or when it would come.

"Up," Derek said as he settled into what was his version of parade rest.

Stiles' head shot up and his eyes locked with Derek's.

"How long have you had the candles?" Derek asked.

"A year," Stiles answered.

Derek wanted to raise his eyebrows, but he kept the shock to himself. He wanted to know precisely how Stiles had kept them a year without giving in and doing what he had done already at a much earlier point. Derek knew that Stiles could hold a grudge like no one's business, and Derek had been on the wrong side of it after a slight had blown up in his face at a dinner he had taken Stiles to when they had still just been dating. Before Stiles had accepted his collar. It had been all Derek's fault, and he had admitted it, several times over text and many more times to Stiles' voicemail. Still, he had not been able to get Stiles to talk to him for a week. He knew that Stiles came to his yoga sessions, but he hadn't sought out Derek, and Derek was enough of a businessman that he wasn't going to bring personal things into his workplace. It had all ended when Derek had finally been able to corner Stiles at Stiles' favorite coffee shop in the middle of town after getting pulled over by the Sheriff for a minor law infraction. He hadn't even got a warning, he'd been released as soon as Sheriff Noah Stilinski had given Derek the best piece of advice in the world, and that was to never ignore Stiles. Stiles wasn't someone who liked it, and after Derek had spent an hour ignoring Stiles during a business meal just because the other man was ignoring his Submissive was the best way to make Stiles never want to speak to him again.

After that, if Derek had a business dinner with someone who wanted to contract through him for better rates for their employees to use his gym, he never took Stiles. When it was questioned, because it always was, Derek was upfront that he didn't feel like ignoring his Submissive was something that he wanted to do during a business meal. After a while, word had spread about it, and the other businessmen and women never brought their Submissive or Dominant with them to a meal. Beacon Hills was forward-thinking, but even there were some constraints on it. There were enough Dominants in the world that thought that Submissives were nothing more than something pretty to be showed off whenever they wanted. Stiles was not that to Derek. Stiles was his to protect, to love, and to fulfill his every single wish.

"Where have you been keeping them?" Derek asked. He tried to figure out exactly where Stiles had been keeping them.

"In a box under the bedding in the hall closest downstairs."

Derek laughed to himself with that one. It was the one place that Derek hadn't been thinking of. The hall closest was nothing more than a standing pantry that had been filled with the extra bedding for the guest room that was on the lower level. It was never used, and therefore the bedding was basically washed and cleaned only when someone did use it, which had been never. Derek was pretty sure the man who came and cleaned the loft three days a week just vacuumed the top of the bedding with the hose attachment. The room was dust-free, and that was all that Derek cared about. It had been a year since someone had stayed in there, and that had been Derek and Stiles for a few weeks after Stiles had broken his leg. It had been better on Derek's mind if Stiles was down on the ground floor for everything.

Carding his fingers through Stiles' hair, Derek gripped the hair at the nap and tipped Stiles' head back just a little more. He gave Stiles a devilish grin before stepping forward. He rubbed the edge of his pants on Stiles' chin. "You burned a replica of my cock, Stiles."

"Yes, I did." Stiles' tone was not nearly as apologetic as Derek wanted it to be.

"Are there more?" Derek asked.

"No. I only made five, it was all the wax that I bought."

"You made and kept five replicas of my cock to burn. Why?"

"It was not my fault that I had broken my leg, and while you never punished me, you treated me like I couldn't do a single thing on my own after the cast was off and I was allowed to resume a normal life. When I asked you about going places, you told me every single time that I need to wait for you. Even when I started to tell you what I was doing, you made sure you were there or one of your sisters. I made them one day in a fit of rage when I was done shopping with Cora. We finally had it out a few days later, and I kind of forgot about them. Until this morning."

"What did you think was going to happen when you lit that candle on the table?" Derek asked. He wanted to know what Stiles expected as there were times that even now he surprised Derek with where his mind went with things.

"Well, I thought you would have noticed the four in the living room before the one on the table, but I figured that you would punish me right then."

"I see. Well, you forgot one thing that I know about you. You are elaborate in your plans, and you've had all day to plan yours, so I wanted to make sure that mine was going to be just an elaborate, but I'm not going to make you wait until morning. I think that dinner and dancing are just long enough for what I want." Derek tugged up on Stiles' head, and he stood up on slightly shaky legs as he got used to using them again. "Undo my pants and belt."

Stiles didn't even look away from Derek's eyes as he did so. His hands only stopped once both were fully undone. The slight flare of Derek's hips stopped the pants from falling down.

"How many do you think you deserve?" Derek asked.

"Five."

"Five?" Derek questioned. Stiles had never given him an answer like that before. He usually started at fifteen. Derek always counter offered something above, and they settled between twenty and thirty.

"Yeah," Stiles said, and his lips turned up into a smirk. "Five per candle."

It was in that second that Derek understood why Stiles had been bratty that morning and why he had gone to the lengths had he had for the meal. All of the food had been able to be reheated or just shoved into the fridge if Derek had taken him up on the whole punishment right away. Derek thought back to the last time that Derek had spanked him in any fashion. There were the smacks while fucking him, but they hadn't done this for a long time. Stiles loved pain, and Derek gave it to him but not like this, not for a while. Not this intense. Derke had taken him down into Subspace plenty of times in the near year since he had broken his leg, but he hadn't really paddled him or spanked him.

"You don't have work tomorrow, right?" Derek asked. Stiles rarely did his research on the weekend, usually, just rush jobs that he got paid more for.

"No, I finished everything up for even Monday today. Seething kind of made me work faster."

Derek hummed in acknowledgment of what Stiles said. He let go of him and stepped back, his belt jangling some as he reached behind himself and took the spoon in hand. Stiles' eyes widened in shock at seeing it, and then he started to get aroused. Drek knew the signs well, even just looking at his face. Stiles' eyes were the best way to tell how he was feeling. There was a look to them when he was aroused. There were times that his eyes were the only way that Derek was able to tell that he was aroused when they had been dating. He had good control of his body when he wanted to, and the scent of him rarely changed when he was in public. The scent of him at this moment, though, was making Derek's mouth water a little bit.

"Twenty-five sounds good to me. I want you bent over the bed." Derek watched as Stiles moved into his favorite position. Kneeling on the bed would have put him on his hands and knees. Hunched was with his elbows on the bed. Bent was just literally bent at the waist. He braced his hands on the bed and kept them straight, and his elbows not quite locked. Stiles took the time to get himself ready, getting his legs spread out to where he was comfortable, and he was able to stay like that for the time needed. He was allowed to move his legs as needed to make sure that he could stay upright. The mat on the floor was good and gripped Stiles' feet well and stopped his feet from sliding on the mat, but there was still gravity, and if he started to sweat, he would move.

Stiles curled his hands into the bedding, and it was the signal that he was ready. "Should I count, Sir?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't ask if Stiles wanted more than twenty-five because he would probably say yes. At this point in time, Derek wasn't even sure that Stiles understood fully why he was being bratty. It had been slowly getting worse, and Derek had been stop-gapping it with rough and controlling sex. Derek reached out and rubbed his hand over both of Stiles' asscheeks as well as his thighs before he stepped back to where he preferred to be when doing this.

"Let's see how long you can keep quiet," Derek said. He looked at Stiles, who nodded his head in answer.

The first crack was a little harder than Derek would generally have opened with. Stiles barely moved, his hips rocked a little, but there was something a hell of a lot softer in his whole body after that first crack. It was good. Derek knew that he needed to pay attention to their play a little more and making sure that Stiles had this kind of release more. He hadn't noticed that Stiles was craving this, and given that Stiles hadn't asked for it, he probably hadn't realized that he needed either. Stiles was at times more in his head than anything else, and it was Derek's job to make sure that he had what he needed.

On hit number five, Derek paused to let his body relax and to give Stiles time to breathe. He lifted up each arm and shook them and then did the same with his legs as well. It was a normal movement. Stiles checked over himself on five and fifteen, Derek would do his own check on ten and twenty, and then after twenty-five, they would be more than ready for anything else that they were going to go. Stiles clenched his hands in the bedding again, and Derek gave Stiles the sixth smack just as his fingers got fully curled up.

Stiles was hard and already leaking, and Derek loved watching him trying to not to drop to his knees on the bed and then down to rub his cock on the sheets. Stiles loved the feel of the sheets o his body but especially loved to rub off on them.

Derek laid the spoon down on the bed after the tenth strike, as he checked on Stiles' pulse and the way that he was breathing. The slight tremble in his limbs was something that Derek loved to see. He rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' back before he let his fingers drift lower. Stiles whimpered in want as Derek's fingers found the heat of his ass. Derek kept on going lower to his thighs where Derek hadn't ignored, but he hadn't given them near as much love as he had Stiles' asscheeks. There was nothing more that Derek wanted than to keep his ass like that all the time, but Stiles had to work, and that meant sitting on his ass and doing research. Derek didn't like him standing and working all that much, but he would do it if Stiles needed to be taken down during the week, especially when Stiles had a research project that was wearing on him mentally.

Stepping back, Derek looked at his hands to see them curl in again. Eleven through fifteen were delivered with swiftness, just like sixteen through twenty were going to be. It wasn't the rush of getting through it quicker but the way that Stiles moaned and passed through it that Derek loved. The noises that Stiles just couldn't keep to himself. When Stiles was ready again after shaking out his limbs, Derek put in the fourth set of strikes. He was hard as hell, and he just wanted to bury himself between Stiles' cheeks, find his hole and fuck him until he couldn't anymore, but he couldn't. Not yet.

Derek laid the spoon down again, moving to where the lube was. He found it as well as the plug that they liked to use. It was small enough that it wasn't going to do much but keep Stiles' hole open, but the handle part was short enough that it wasn't going to get in the way of what Derek was doing. The last five strikes were going to be all on his ass. Stiles's thighs were not going to be getting any more love at all. At least not until Derek was fucking him.

Prepping Stiles was like a form of masochism to Derek. He wanted to be doing more, but he also didn't want to stop with the light punishment that he was giving Stiles. The spanking that was going on wasn't what punished him, no it was still the waiting. Stiles wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked hard. Derek knew it. Stiles knew it, but he wasn't going to be getting it for a long while still.

"Please, Der, please," Stiles begged a little as Derek found his prostate with slick fingers. The utterance of Der had Derek knowing that Stiles was slipping nicely into subspace. Derek smiled as he pulled his fingers free before he slicked up the plug and slipped it inside of Stiles. Stiles went a little weak in the knees, his body dipping before he got himself under control. Derek made sure that he was fine before he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't want any trace of lube to make him make a mistake happen. He turned around as he dried his hands with the water still running. Stiles was in the same position as before with his head hanging limply on his shoulders and neck.

The last set of five was delivered with too much space between them, letting the crest of pain and arousal start to drop before he laid the next in a slightly different spot. The strike twenty-five was delivered the hardest that Derek felt comfortable doing it, and Stiles' knees did buckle. He made sure that he landed fine though with his upper body resting on the bed. Derek checked his pulse, and he found that Stiles was just fine. He made Stiles look at him as well, and Stiles was flying high in subspace.

Derek began to strip himself as he looked at Stiles slumped on the bed, when he was naked he dropped to his knees behind Stiles and pulled him up to where he was resting his back on Derek's chest. He slowly slid down until his ass was resting on Derek's lap. Derek loved the hiss that Stiles let out with it. It was full of arousal, and Derek got to watch his cock jerk as Stiles held onto not coming.

"You are so good for me," Derek said. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' chest to hold him where he wanted him. The lube was right there, and Derek grabbed it to slick up his cock before he wiped his hand on the bedding. He pressed the base of the plug just to feel Stiles jerk in his hold before he tugged it down, pulling at his rim. Stiles moaned at the sensation and pushed down on Derek a little more before pulling up again, making the plug tug at his rim more. "Keep on."

Stiles started to fuck himself on the plug. Stiles could hold onto an orgasm for so long that Derek would swear that if blue balls were a thing that could happen, it would happen to him. The longer that Stiles kept himself from coming, the deeper into subspace he went when he finally did give it all up. Stiles kept on going, and right when Derek heard that hitch that came to his breathing as he neared to no turning back point, he stopped. It was fucking perfect. Stiles was fucking perfect.

"How do you want it?" Derek asked. Derek had been all for fucking Stiles like this, but he was more than willing to actually do what Stiles wanted.

"Whatever you want, Der," Stiles said, turning his head to where his breath ghosted over Derek's skin on his neck.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead before he gently pulled the plug out of him. He moved his hands to where he was able to rub them up and down the top of his thighs, helping to ground Stiles just a little bit before he slid them down below Stiles and gripping him right at the meat of them, digging into the red skin there from the paddling then he hefted him up. Stiles pressed back into his chest to help by not tipping forward. Stiles always trusted that Derek would never drop him unless he had no other option. It had been that way since the beginning. Where other Subs that Derek had topped had always had an adjustment period to their trust in him. Derek had found out that Stiles had known he was a werewolf from the get-go, which had been a shock, but something that Derek had learned meant that Stiles was just good at reading social clues. Then Derek had found out it was because his father knew about it and had taught him how to spot shifters and other supernatural beings and how to defend against them. Being the Sheriff meant that the pack always made sure that he was in the know. That Noah had told Stiles wasn't that big of a shock given how inquisitive Stiles was.

Getting Stiles on his hands and knees was simple, Stiles took his weight as soon as Derek settled him on the bed. His red ass and thighs were on display. He looked just lovely to Derek. Derek stepped back to look at him for a few seconds, enjoying that a great deal. He could probably offer to spank him by hand at this point, and Stiles would agree to it.

"Back," Derek said.

Stiles let his body drop to the bed, his legs sliding back before he rolled onto his back, tucking his knees up and spreading them. Derek could make out a little of his ass, but his thighs were nice and visible. He looked good enough to fuck. Stiles had a soft smile on his lips like he knew what his position was doing to Derek, but Derek knew better. It was just the way that Derek liked him when he was on his back, so he had moved to it on instinct. The soft smile was just from being on display.

Derek picked up the lube and tossed it up the bed to where he could grab it if he needed it later, but it wasn't in the way. When they were done, he would put it on the nightstand, but for now, it was fine in the mess of pillows. Derek walked on his knees up the bed until he was between Stiles' spread legs. He laid his hands on his knees before sliding them down to his ankles before he lifted. He pushed Stiles' legs back until they were touching his chest before he let go. Grabbing Stiles's thighs right where they were red had Stiles hissing but arching into it as much as possible. His cock jerked, and a dribble of fluid came out of his slit. His cock looked like it was angry with how red and ready it was to come. Derek rubbed his cock along it, and the noise that Stiles let out nearly had Derek coming. He held onto himself, though, and let go with one hand so that he could guide his cock into his lover.

Stiles arched his back off of the bed as Derek pushed into him. Neither of them was going to last long at all. Derek didn't care about that though, not with the way that Stiles' eyes were glazed over, and he was mouthing words that he didn't have the breath to speak. Derek stopped when he was all the way inside of him, rubbing his hand o the bed to get rid of the little bit of lube before holding him by the crook of his knees. Stiles moved his arms, grabbing the headboard to give himself a little bit of balance as Derek pulled his hips back to fuck back into him. Derek wasn't gentle at all. He fucked him hard and fast, slapping his flesh into his abused ass. Stiles' shouts of pleasure as he was fucked was loud and echoed around the room. Derek was glad that no one else lived in the building at the moment, as he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to look anyone in the face after a good fuck like this.

Just as he was getting to the point where he wasn't going to be able to hold back anymore, Derek slid back into him and held there as he let go of Stiles' legs to lean over him. Stiles let go of the headboard and grabbed onto Derek, his hands finding a little purchase on Derek's sweat-slick back. He shifted to wrap his legs around Derek as well and tried to arch up some to get Derek to move. Derek braced a hand on the headboard and began to fuck Stiles again. A slow roll of his hips as he rubbed every single bit of skin that he could over Stiles', giving him that little zing of pleasure/pain that would get him to let go.

"Come," Derek whispered into Stiles' mouth before he kissed him. He swallowed the shout of Stiles' orgasm. Derek fucked him though the orgasm and then slowed down some until Stiles was just at the edge of it being too much, and he let himself come. Stiles' hands scratched down his back, nearly drawing blood, but Derek could feel his body healing them as the pain ramped up and punched through Derek. He thrust hard into Stiles, his cock near jerking inside of him from the sensation. Stiles laughed as Derek's hips slammed into him a few times, milking the last of his release out of him.

Derek let go of the headboard and used that arm to prop himself up. Stiles' eyes were hooded, and Derek wasn't even sure that he was even conscious enough to understand words, but still, Derek praised him for being perfect. Neither of them was perfect, but they were for each other. Nuzzling at Stiles' neck, Derek let his body calm down as they laid there. He kept most of his weight off of Stiles but not all of it. Stiles liked being held down as the start of aftercare. Next up would be getting him into the bathroom. Derek would drain his pain before getting him in there. Lavender essential oil would be added to the water as well, just make sure that Stiles' skin wasn't too bad off.

"Hey," Derek said after he had calmed down enough to where he was sure he could move without tripping or dropping Stiles.

Stiles didn't react though, his legs still locked around Derek's back as hard as he could. Derek laughed and nuzzled at the side of Stiles' face before he started to kiss up and down his jawline. Derek kept it up, rubbing at Stiles' hip as much as he could with his free hand. Stiles' eyes started to flutter, and Derek knew that he was coming out of the depths of Subspace to just deep enough that Derek wasn't afraid of doing something wrong anymore. He pushed up to where he wasn't pressing Stiles into the bed anymore, and Stiles turned his face down to where he could look at Derek.

"Bath?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head and finally started to unwrap his legs from around Derek. As gently as he could, Derek slid out of him, he checked to make sure that Stiles didn't look too bad down there. His rim was red but no worse than it was after he had been fucked at any other point. Derek slipped two fingers inside of him, using his pain sense to check him. He wasn't sore like that at all. Stiles started to wiggle and made a few protesting sounds, but his cock jerked even though Derek hadn't touched his prostate. Derek grinned and reached up into the second drawer of the nightstand. He pulled the bag in there out and pulled the dildo free. They had made it so that Derek could have his cock in Stiles' ass as well as his mouth because he didn't share, and having both of Stiles' holes filled with him was a sight that he wanted. They had made the second so that Derek could watch as Stiles fucked himself on the cock as well as sucked the other. This one though, had a flared ridge that was perfect to use as a way to keep the fake cock inside of Stiles. Derek slicked it up before pressing it inside of him.

Derek watched Stiles' face as he was filled. Stiles went from bliss-filled to nearly fully in subspace again just from getting the cock inside of him.

"Good?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head and waved like he was playing with a string that was tied to Derek to pull him closer. Derek followed that tug and kissed him. Stiles made his arms hold onto Derek again, pulling him in close. Derek loved him like this, sated and happy and more than willing to show Derek affection. If Derek could keep him like this forever, he would. When Derek was sure that Stiles was ready, he got up off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get the bath going. He turned the water on to the best temperature and added the lavender as well as a few other things. In the morning, they would shower together and get fully clean, but for now, they both needed the feeling of being together.

When everything was ready, Derek turned off the water on the tub. He had made sure that the bathroom was full of everything that he would need to care for a Sub when he had renovated the loft before moving in. The bathtub was big enough for four people to bath in without touching, but Derek wasn't ever going to bathe with anyone who wasn't Stiles. Derek hovered over Stiles and looked at him for a few seconds before snagging the collar on Stiles' neck and using it to pull him up. As soon as he was sitting, Stiles moaned from the feeling of the dildo being pushed into him a little more as well as the soreness of his weight on his ass. Derek settled on the bed and pulled Stiles into his body. Stiles straddled him and clung to him.

"Please," Stiles whispered into Derek's skin as he rubbed his now fully hard cock into Derek's stomach. Derek gave a half-hearted twitch, but Derek knew that he wasn't getting off again for a little while. He might jack off onto Stiles during their bath, but that would be it. Stiles' sex drive was high, and he usually could ignore it, but when he was in subspace, Derek found that he just couldn't. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles's lower back and then used his other hand to grip the base of the cock, pulling it out enough to where he could fuck Stiles with it. This was the time that Derek loved him more than anything else. When Stiles wasn't even aware of what he was doing, he just chased pleasure.

It was only a few thrusts with the dildo later that Stiles came on Derek's stomach, the fluid warm even with the way that Derek ran a little hotter. Derek pushed the cock all the way into him, letting the ridge catch on his rim before pulling it out all the way. Stiles was limp in his arms. Derek stood up, tossing the dildo onto the bed and stood up with Stiles in his arms.

The bath was the longest part of it all, Derek loved to just have a cuddling Stiles in his arms with the water surrounding them. Derek washed them both up a little, taking care to be gentle on Stiles' ass and thighs even as he drained the pain of it all. Stiles was mostly asleep by the time that Derek was done with the bath, he drained the water down some and settled Stiles into the little groove on the side that was made for someone to relax and sleep. His head and neck were cradled and kept in place. Derek dried himself off a little before going to the bedroom to get the bed ready for sleep. He pulled the top bedding off and changed it out before flipping it all back so he could slip Stiles into his side of the bed.

Stiles' eyes were kind of open when Derek entered the bathroom again. He smiled at Derek and held out a hand. Derek walked over and helped him stand up, the water making it only a little hard for Stiles to standing his own two feet inside of the bathtub. When he was steady, Derek leaned over and wrapped his arms around him to lift him up and out. Drying Stiles off was just as hard as it always was with Stiles wanting to touch Derek as much as possible, but the clingy octopus that he became when he was like this was something that Derek never wanted him to stop being. When they were both as dry as Derek was going to be able to get them, Derek picked Stiles up in a bridal carry and into the bedroom they walked. He settled Stiles into the bed and then crawled over him to get to his side. As soon as he was settled, Stiles rolled and laid his head on Derek's chest, curling around him as much as he could. Their legs were tangled, and it was perfect.

Tomorrow, Derek would have Stiles clean up the candles, throwing them away, and they would talk, make sure that nothing like this happened again. It was new, and Derek didn't want it to become a thing. For now, though, Derek would hold his lover close to him and be the center of his world, just like Stiles was the center of his.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
